


But There Was Jess

by wondersam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Stanford, Supernatural - Freeform, awkward first dates ending in cuddles, samjess - Freeform, samjess kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondersam/pseuds/wondersam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jess have seen each other around campus, but could a few coffees and a picnic turn into a relationship?</p>
<p>Based their freshman year of Stanford, giving an idea of how the two met</p>
            </blockquote>





	But There Was Jess

Sam Winchester was not the type to take a girl out on a date.

_But there was Jess_

_***_

He knew from the start that she would be different. Ever since he saw her walking through the courtyard on the first day at Stanford, he was hooked. Even during class, his mind wandered to those soft blonde curls, those long legs that seemed to go on forever, those baby blue eyes, and that smile that could light up a room. He remembered slapping one of his friends on the shoulder, quietly asking who “That girl” was. “Oh, that’s Jessica Moore,” he replied “but don’t start giving her those eyes, Winchester. She’s way out of your league, and word is she’s taken.” Sam wanted to meet her, but she was always surrounded by a large group of friends, or in a hurry to get somewhere. He could tell she was popular, and probably had a boyfriend. Probably… _maybe_.

Sam quickly learned that Jess was not just a pretty face. She was intelligent, talented, and dedicated to her studies. He would notice her going to the library in her spare time, reading what seemed like the thickest books imaginable. Sam loved the fact that she was so involved, and that only drove him to work even harder, not just to impress her, but get to know what she knows.

About the time midterms rolled around, Jess was becoming more and more curious about the tall boy from Kansas. She wasn’t blind, he was attractive. _Very_ attractive, the question was…how did he _not_ have a girlfriend? She saw him in the library plenty of times – giving her reason to believe he was smart, or out in the courtyard playing flag football, and would loom over his flexing biceps, and she would imagine how wonderful being held by those arms would-

Jess finally realized that she was staring at him through the small crevasses in the bookshelf. She quickly slammed the parallel books together and straitened herself up. Luckily, his eyes were glued to his textbook, so she had God to thank for that. Then she remembered, she was at this certain bookcase for a reason. She searched around for a bit, only to find that the book in question was on the top shelf, out of reach.

“Shit.” She whispered, trying to stand on her to toes to get a better shot at it. At this point, Sam was making his way down the little cluster of bookshelves, only to find Jess straining to get a book too high for her to reach.

_She’s even more beautiful up close_ Sam thought, trying to keep his cool.

“Hey, need any help there?” Sam asked, gesturing to the top shelf.

“Oh, yeah.” She replied, pointing to the brown one “That one, please.”

He reached up, not even having to extend his arm the entire way, grabbed the book, and handed it to her. “Thank you.” She said, giving him a little smile.

“It’s no problem…er…” Sam tried to make it look like he didn’t know her name, but smiled back.

“Jessica Moore, but everyone calls me Jess.”

“Sam Winchester.”

“Samuel?” She wondered, tilting her head a bit.

“Yeah, but I like Sam. Samuel seems too formal and Sammy sounds childish.” He replied with an eyebrow raise.

“Alrighty then, Sam.” She spoke.

There was a bit of a silence, but it didn’t last long before Sam interrupted it.    

“Would you mind getting a coffee or something with me?” He proposed, “My brain is fried from studying and I need a pick me up.”

“That sounds great.” She answered, holding the book to her chest. “Mind walking me there?”

“I was just about to ask the same thing.” He chuckled. It was at that point he knew she was _not_ taken.

_***_

With four hours and six cups of coffee lost in conversations from Sam’s ‘military’ father and brother in ‘boot camp’, as well as Jess’s family of doctors and real estate agents, to that awkward professor who spat when he talked.

They learned plenty about each other, but nothing too personal. It was just for fun, just a distraction from the constant studying and pressure of college life.

Sam glanced down at his watch, eyes perking up a bit. “It’s almost eleven, I should walk you home.”

It seemed like more of a question than a statement to Jess, but she nodded. They both gathered their bags and books, and Jess led the way.

The walk to the sorority wasn’t so bad, but the books seemed to get heavier and heavier as they marched on. “So…” Jess spoke, “Thanks for the coffee, it was really sweet of you.”

“Oh, it’s really no problem.” Sam replied. If it wasn’t so dark, Jess might see the blush forming on his cheeks. They were just at the front of her house when she turned around, grinning at him.

“Til’ the next time, Sam.” She whispered, getting on her toes to kiss his cheek, then handed him a slip of paper.

Sam stood, stunned for second. “Yeah, see you then.” He promised, giving her a wink just to seem like less of a deer in headlights. He watched her stroll up to the door and open it, then gave her a polite wave heading back to his dorm. Jess waved back, closing the door. The only blush that could rival Sam’s was none other than Jessica Moore’s.

_***_

As soon as Sam got home, he was checking his schedule for the next available day to meet up with her. Next Tuesday looked pretty convenient, he would just have to check with Jess to see if it was good for her. He snatched the paper he gave her from his book bag, happy to find a cellphone number written on it, accompanied by her name. She dotted her i’s with hearts…or at least she did for him.

_Hey it’s Sam Winchester, r u free next Tuesday?_ He texted, eagerly awaiting a reply.

A few minutes passed, and he checked the number again. It was right, but he was still unsure. Oh well, she would answer on her own time, he shouldn’t worry about it. He looked up at the clock-11:25 “Shower.” He said out loud, grabbing a pair of boxers, a towel, and his toiletries, and headed down the hall.

His shower was pleasant, but anything is nicer than those dingy motel bathrooms he was used to growing up. He wasn’t one for taking a long showers, but he took his time, wanting to smell and look pleasant if he were to run into Jess tomorrow. He wondered if she was even interested, or if she was just doing this to be nice. Well, she did dot her i’s with hearts, so that has to mean _something_ …right?

Sam dried off, and took a minute or two longer to comb his hair. He looked like a bit of a mess that day, so he wanted to at least tame this mane of his. He slid on his boxers, gathered his things, and sauntered back to his room. He glanced down at his watch again.

_12:09 am_

It was getting late.

He let out a yawn as he entered his room, to find his roommate, Dave, seated at his desk in front of his laptop. “Hey Sam, since when have you been so popular?” He asked, swiveling around in his chair. Dave had the hipster look to him, with the beanie and scruffy beard and band tee. But, they liked the same music, so they seemed to get along.

“How do you figure?” Sam asked, puzzled.

“Your phone’s been going off. I counted three times since I got in.”

Sam quickly set down his items and plopped on his bed, picking up his phone while doing so.

_1 Missed Call – Dean_

_2 New Messages – Dean, Jess_

Dean called Sam pretty much every night, just to check up on him and inform him of the latest kills, or just how hot the woman was he hooked up with the night prior. Sam was not in the mood to discuss hunting or debauchery with his brother. He wanted to know what Jess had to say. Though, he did read his brother’s message.

_Dean – 11:44 pm: Scored a Vamp nest in New Hampshire. Dad broke a toe. Wish you were here._

Sam sighed, then clicked on Jess’s message.

_Jess – 11:57 pm: Yeah, I think so. Could we hang out this weekend?_

_Yeah, but probably around seven-ish on Saturday if that’s okay._

_Jess – 12: 18 am: Where do you want to meet?_

_Courtyard. Bring a blanket._

_Jess – 12:20 am: What are you planning, Winchester?_

You’ll _see. Just make sure you come hungry_ _J_

“Dude, go the fuck to sleep, or tell me who she is.” Dave mumbled, already in bed. “Jessica Moore.” Sam quickly replied, as well as sending another message.

_Have a good night, Jess_

“You are one lucky motherfucker.”

_Jess – 12:30 am: You too, Sam_ _J_

Even though Saturday was just three days away, Sam knew they would be the longest of his life.

_***_

Sam was right, the days inched by ever so slowly, just making him all the more impatient, and at the same time, nervous. He caught a few glimpses of Jess in the hallways, or the courtyard, but the pair mainly communicated through texts. He could barely focus on anything else but Saturday and how excited he was for it.

Sam had three days to prepare, but finally started cooking just an hour before the meeting, or in this case, date. At first he wanted to have plenty of time to get ready, but the long shower, hair combing, and putting together of a nice outfit took longer than he thought. He quickly whipped up a few PB and Js to share, as well as some ramen noodles that he poured into his Power Ranger’s thermos. Dave ran to the store earlier that day and picked up a box of Cosmic Brownies and a six pack of wine coolers.

“Dude, this is _cute_ and all, but… Sam Winchester on a date-?”

“Dave, this is all I can afford right now, a restaurant would have been too expensive.” Sam interrupted, placing all of the items into his cooler.

“Well, knowing you, you might just get laid, buddy.” Dave snorted, not looking up from his laptop. “You kids have fun, and be home by noon tomorrow, mk?”

Sam looked over at him, a confused look on his face. “I don’t want to get laid, dude. It’s the first date.”

“I’ve heard that line before.”

“Not from me.”

“It all means the same, but go, you’ll be late.”

6:50 pm. Time to go.

***

Sam arrived just as Jess was spreading out a pale blue blanket on the grass. She had her hair in a loose braid off to the side and out of her face, and she was wearing a flattering pair of dark jeans, a pale pink blouse, and a brown jacket.

There were a few other students around the edges of where the two were, but they didn’t seem to be much of a bother.

“You look nice.” Sam complimented, setting down the cooler next to the blanket.

“Sam!” Jess nearly shouted, hugging him and then giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Sam wasn’t so much startled as much as he was surprised to see that she was that happy to see him. He gladly returned both hug and kiss, and gave her a big (totally not at all nervous) smile. ”I’m so glad I finally get to spend some time with you. These past few days have been boring as hell.” “I feel the same, I wish we could do this more often.” Sam replied.

As it turned out, neither one of them was hungry at the moment, so they decided to walk around the courtyard just until it got dark enough for everyone to leave. Sam very softly and carefully slid his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together. Jess, smiled, not saying a thing. She squeezed his hand just a little bit, brushing her shoulder against his. “Do you want to eat now?” She asked a few minutes later. “My tummy’s rumblin’.” Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sure, I hope you like sandwiches.”

Sam reached into the cooler, fishing out a couple of sandwiches, and handed one to Jess. They both took bites, and Sam let out a light sigh of relief when she looked like she was enjoying it. “You made these?” Jess asked, taking a bite. “Yeah, I don’t really have the most money in the world, but I manage.” Sam wiped his mouth, getting another, “One of your friends was in a public speaking seminar I had to attend, she told me you liked strawberry jam.” Jess grinned up at him, “You are probably the sweetest boy I’ve met in my life, Sam Winchester.”

Sam blushed again, but nearly choked on his sandwich. “Why so?” He asked, curious.

“Well…” Jess began, fishing out a wine cooler. “You just seem so pure to me, like you have nothing but good intentions” She took a sip of her drink and continued, “and it’s refreshing to see a gentleman who would walk me home and not try for second base.”

“Well, it’s not that hard. You are a human being, and I respect you, all there is to it.” Sam fished out his own drink, and opened the tab. “But seriously, let me know who those other guys are and I’ll tear them a new one.” Sam took a swig, grabbed his thermos, and then laid down, watching the sun melting into the horizon as he slurped his noodles.

Jess rolled on her stomach, meeting Sam’s eyes as she propped herself on her elbows. “Oh, no need.” She chuckled. “I’ve been in kickboxing since I was seven, I can bust him up if I need to.”

“Oh, so, beautiful, smart, funny, and a kickboxing champ?” Sam asked, giving her s playful smirk. “Damn right.” She said, laughing.

“Well, I know not to mess with you, then.” Sam said, giving her arm a playful punch. Before his fist could reach her shoulder, she slammed his arm down and pinned him by straddling over him. “Oh shit!” Sam whined, the rest of his ramen now on the blanket. “Hey! I wasn’t ready!” Sam chuckled, squirming to get out of her hold, but she was holding him pretty tight. She let go of him for a few seconds, just to slam him down again. “Pinned ya again!” she joked, allowing him to sit up to where he could prop himself on the back of his fore arm. Without warning he flipped her over, pinning her down as light as he could without hurting her.

“Gotcha.” He joked, letting her arms free. Jess smiled, and instead of trying to resist, she laid down. “Hm, glad you did, or those big muscles would have been just for show.” She giggled, interlocking one of her hands with his.

The pair were in silence for a moment, just breathing and getting lost in each other’s eyes. Jess slowly reached her hand up, then let her fingers slide into is hair, and lightly massaged the back of his neck. Sam shivered, not entirely sure it was chills from the wind or-

“Kiss me, Sam.” She whispered.

Sam leaned down, putting his hands at her shoulder blades and the small of her back, allowing her to place her other hand on his back. As their lips met it was instant electricity, but he made damn well sure the kiss was chaste, yet long enough to pull away with a nearly heaving chest. Sam leaned up just for a moment, giving the two time enough to breathe. Jess pulled him down, just a little harder this time, wanting just a little bit more. And he was happy to give it to her.

***

Jess woke up the next morning completely clothed in Sam’s dorm room, yet still cuddled under the covers with him. She recalled the events of last night, all of them happily resting in her memory. They kissed for quite a while, and oh, how she loved the way he pecked up and down her neck while she lightly tugged on his hair. She adored his warm and gentle caresses that sent chills up her spine, and how delicate his, yet strong his lips were as they met hers. She could still hear his soft moans as she would give him just a bit of tongue, but not too much. It _was_ only the first date after all.

Sam opened his eyes, taking just a second for his to adjust to meet Jess’s. “Good morning.” He hummed, holding her just a bit tighter.

“Good morning, Sammy.”


End file.
